


There Goes Paris

by denoii



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denoii/pseuds/denoii
Summary: He wishes that he'd gotten there sooner.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	There Goes Paris

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely shit

Dick had reached the warehouse as it exploded. He was responding to Bruce’s request for backup, but, he was too late. He could only stare at the rubble and fire in horror before launching himself to dig around what was left. 

“Batman?!” He couldn’t stop the panic from seeping into his voice. “Batman!”

He could hear a groan come from a couple of feet from him, and he rushed over immediately, pulling chunks of concrete as he went. His body ached with the effort, and by the time he got the last piece, he was shaking with exhaustion. 

The sight that greeted him underneath was enough to make him collapse. 

Bruce was lying there, suit torn to pieces, and bleeding heavily. It was enough that he barely noticed the rebar sticking through his stomach

“Oh my god,” he breathes, and soon he’s adjusting them so Bruce’s head is laying in his lap. 

“I don’t have much time,” 

“Don’t say that.” It’s soft, and he can feel the tears dampening his mask. “Gordon will be here any minute and-” 

“I’m going into shock,” He winced as he moved a hand up to cup Dick’s cheek. “Even if they do make it in time I won’t make it.” 

Dick could only sob, tonight wasn’t supposed to end up like this. They were supposed to be leaving for Paris tomorrow afternoon, an anniversary trip. Alfred had insisted on it, having said they weren’t taking enough time for themselves. And who were they to not listen to Alfred? 

“No! You have to stay.” The sirens were circling the front of what remained of the building. “How am I supposed to go on?” 

He had peeled off the cowl-- what remained of it anyway, and this was all Bruce looking at him. He took off his own mask, they deserved to be themselves in their last moments together. 

Bruce wiped away the tears on his face. “You will.” Another wince. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Bruce’s hand fell limply onto his chest, and that was it. 

Dick knew that it was hopeless even as he put their masks back on and began screaming for a paramedic, somebody, anybody. He was pushed back by paramedics who after a few minutes turned to him and offered their apologies and condolences. 

He made his way back to Bruce and removed the silver band from underneath the left gauntlet. It was still warm. 

There goes Paris.


End file.
